What Lurks
SCENE ONE (KAITLYN HEARS NOISE FROM OUTSIDE HER AND ANASTACIA'S DORM). KAITLYN: Anna wake up... ANNA: What? KAITLYN: I think something's outside. ANNA: What are you serious? (ANASTACIA THEN HEARS THE NOISE AS WELL) ANNA: Okay you're definately telling the truth. KAITLYN: Should we get Mr. Zetes? (THE DOORKNOB STARTS TO SHAKE) ANNA: Okay I guess this is what the training here is preparing us for. (KAITLYN AND ANNA STAND UP PREPARED TO FIGHT) KAITLYN: 1...2...3! (THE GIRLS OPEN THE DOOR TO NOTHING). ANNA: Great, we must've scared them off. KAITLYN: Anna, what's that? (KAITLYN POINTS TO A BODY) ANNA: It looks like...Marisol...? (THE GIRLS SCREAM). SCENE TWO (ANASTACIA AND KAITLYN ARE TALKING TO ROB AND LEWIS). LEWIS: Wait by why would someone kill Marisol? KAITLYN: I don't know...but it had to happen around the time she came to talk to me last night. ROB: Wait you talked to her, before she was murdered? KAITLYN: Not really... ANNA: Kaitlyn said that Marisol was talking some bull and she just ran into the room and locked the door. KAITLYN: Wait do you think the killer was at our door? ROB: That's crazy LEWIS: No Kait might have a point, think about it their room is exactly in the front of room 308. ANNA: Oh here we go again. KAITLYN: Wait what's room 308 about? ROB: It's just a room that stays locked, has been ever since I got here two years ago. LEWIS: Yep and no one's been able to open it. (A GROUP OF STUDENTS ARE WALKING BY) ROB: Just great...their back KAITLYN: Who are they? ANNA: The Dark Psychics, their ruthless...they don't care about anyone's feelings but their own. ROB: Anna's right, we should get out of here. SCENE THREE (JOYCE IS IN MR. ZETES OFFICE). EMMANUEL: Did you take care of the problem? JOYCE: Yep, but I decided to leave Marisol's body there. EMMANUEL: Why? JOYCE: Because it'll make for good bait to get Kaitlyn Fairchild's powers to develop. EMMANUEL: It took us this long, all of this knowledge and now we finally have her in our grasp. JOYCE: Yep...we just have to make sure she doesn't know anything about her true purpose, we have to make sure none of them do. EMMANUEL: I agree. SCENE FOUR (KAITLYN IS WALKING TO HER ROOM, SHE THEN SPOTS 308). GABRIEL: What do you think you're doing? (KAITLYN TURNS TO SEE GABRIEL) KAITLYN: Minding my business, you? GABRIEL: Making sure you don't go into that room. KAITLYN: What's it to you anyway? GABRIEL: Nothing... KAITLYN: What are you doing? GABRIEL: Trying to figure yo out, but I can't get inside your head. KAITLYN: That's because I'm hard-headed...now are you coming? GABRIEL: Coming where? KAITLYN: Inside. With me. Room 308? GABRIEL: Um...sure I love danger. SCENE FIVE (ROB, ANNA, AND LEWIS ARE IN FRONT OF THE DARK PSYCHICS) BRI: Oh well if it isn't the loser group. ANNA: Wanna repeat that? FROST: Oh come on Anastacia, stop acting brave when we both know you're feeling (TOUCHES ANNA'S ARM) Frightened. (THE DARK PSYCHICS START TO LAUGH). LEWIS: Leave her alone. (RENNY STOPS LAUGHING AND FOCUSES ON A CHAIR AND MOVES IT INTO LEWIS, KNOCKING HIM OVER) RENNY: What was that Lewis? ROB: Honestly dude, chill. RENNY: We'll chill dude, when we have Kaitlyn Fairchild do what needs to be done. ROB: Oh yeah and what's that? RENNY: Be my bitch. (ROB IMMEDIATELY PUNCHES RENNY). ANNA: That's enough (ANNA'S EYES GLOW...SHE IS CONTACTING A FEW ANIMALS IN CASE THE PSYCHICS DON'T BACK OFF). BRI: That's enough, we'll leave...but we'll be following you all, whether you know it or not. SCENE SIX GABRIEL AND KAITLYN ARE IN ROOM 308. KAITLYN: So is this what all the fuss was about, I used to explore stuff like this back in Ohio. GABRIEL: So you're from Ohio? KAITLYN: Yeah. (KAITLYN GOES INTO A VISION ONCE SHE TOUCHES A BOOK. THE VISIONS REVEALS THE ZETES INSTITUTE CATCHING ON FIRE). GABRIEL: Kaitlyn, you okay? KAITLYN: Yeah I'm fine. GABRIEL: Look maybe we should get out of here, something doesn't feel right. KAITLYN: Sure okay. (KAITLYN TAKES THE BOOK, BUT SOMETHING GRABS HER LEG) KAITLYN: Gabriel! GABRIEL: Kaitlyn! (GABRIEL IMMEDIATELY LUNGES FOR THE HAND THAT HAS KAITLYN'S LEG, IT IS HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS, GABRIEL DOES SOMETHING AND A SCREECH IS HEARD AND THE HANG LETS GO OF KAITLYN AND SHRIVELS BACK INTO THE SHADOWS). KAITLYN: What was that all about? GABRIEL: I don't know...but whatever it was, it had to be human because I was able to fight it through the mind. SCENE SEVEN JOYCE IS WALKING WHEN SHE BUMPS INTO LYDIA. JOYCE: Oh excuse me...Lydia Zetes right? LYDIA: Yep, that's me...sadly. (JOYCE LETS OUT A SLIGHT SNICKER BEFORE JACKING LYDIA UP TO WALL) JOYCE: You listen and you listen good you little brat, your father is doing the best he can with what he's got, he is the most powerful person I've ever met and you will not screw this up for me because your period is on, do you catch my drift? LYDIA: Yes. (JOYCE DROPS LYDIA) JOYCE: Good, I'm glad we could reach an understanding. SCENE EIGHT ROB AND GABRIEL COME FACE TO FACE. ROB: Look I just want to say thanks for protecting Kaitlyn today. GABRIEL: Don't mention it...she has nothing to do with what's going on between us ROB: That's the thing Gabriel...we used to be good friends, what happened? GABRIEL: You stole my girlfriend. (ROB LOOKS SHOCKED THAT GABRIEL HAS BROUGHT UP THE PAST). GABRIEL: And the only thing I can do to return the favor...is still yours. (GABRIEL LEAVES). SCENE NINE (KAITLYN IS WALKING AND HERE'S A NOISE) KAITLYN: Who's there? (BRI SHOWS HERSELF) BRI: No need to be afraid...I just wanted to see what the talented Kaitlyn Fairchild looked like in person. KAITLYN: You're that girl from the Dark Psychics. BRI: Ooh you sure do have a good memory. KAITLYN: Don't get smart with me. BRI: Oh really...if you're so smart then how come you haven't figured out that one of my friends, Jackal Mac, who has the ability of astral projection has been haunting you? KAITLYN: What? BRI: Exactly the doorknob...room 308, it's all apart of what we have planned for you. KAITLYN: And what is that exactly? BRI: Let's just say you ever heard the saying, save the best for last? KAITLYN: I'm tired of the games. BRI: Well you're just going to have to keep playing...see you later Kaitlyn. SCENE TEN (SASHA AND PIERRE ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF MR. ZETES). SASHA: Why are we here? EMMANUEL: Simple you two have become my favorites of The Dark Psychics...we are going to have so much fun with my latest experiement. Category:Episodes